


How to Coexist With Carnivores

by thesevioletdelights



Series: Electric Fence AU [3]
Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Kylux Adjacents, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexy Underwear, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: Phillip suggests dress-up. Thomas does him one better.----Shockingly enough, Phillip’s concept seemed harmless at first. Headbands, with attached animal ears. One pair he was already sporting atop his head when Thomas switched the camera on for their call: it was made of shaggy grey fur, in the shape of the perky, upright ears of a wolf. The other one, however--“Oh, /please/,” Thomas said.





	How to Coexist With Carnivores

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Phillip & Thomas engage in play with slight BDSM elements. There is reference in the fic to kinks being negotiated, but the act itself isn't depicted as a fully pre-negotiated session, but rather something they choose to engage in on the spot.

Among all the tedious obligations one could be subjected to, birthday parties were surely top of the list.

Standing on the patio of Wendy Altman's house, surrounded by technicolour streamers, helium balloons, and a dozen overexcited and clearly unsupervised children, Thomas wondered if he had somehow teleported back to the Harrods toy department on the day of an advance sale.

Had someone asked him six months ago whether he would willingly attend a gathering for four-year olds, he wouldn't have even deigned to answer them. And yet, here he was in Long Island suburbia, three thousand miles from any London department store sale, watching kids stuff their faces with chocolate cake and dance around a clown making balloon animals on the lawn. 

Taking a sip of his elderflower cordial - there wasn't even any alcohol at this party, for Heaven's sake - he leaned against a stone pillar. Better to observe the madness from a safe distance.

The things he did for... well, a beautiful pair of dark brown eyes and a charming smile. And a gorgeous body. And frankly, the incredible sex. If that hypothetical someone had also asked him whether he would’ve let the neighbors' son fuck his brains out within fifteen minutes of meeting him, the answer would have been another definite 'no'. But with Phillip, there was no advance planning. You were in or you were out, and Thomas chose to be in. In over his head - and now possibly in too deep. There had been others before him, of course. Proper ones. Prudent ones. Not one of them had made him act this impetuous, this... whimsical. _Quite unlike himself_ , he had thought at first. Or maybe, he just wasn't sure what it meant to be himself until now.

Thomas knew he had a reputation for being unapproachable - 'stuck-up', some said, 'a stick up his arse', said the less forgiving ones - and that was...fine. Being alone was just how things were, how they always had been. Rubbing elbows with business partners and co-workers was necessary in his career, but forming connections was wearisome. It required extra work he was unwilling to put in, and trust he was reluctant to give. 

Phillip, however, came attached with a daunting number of friends and associates (the latter in various degrees of shady) and of course, relatives. They were loud, overbearing, and way too invested in your affairs, but that’s just how family was - or at least, Thomas assumed it was. He had no basis for comparison. By all means, he should have been perpetually exhausted by these people. To his surprise, on some days he didn’t even mind them that much.

Except when he was being dragged into some _foolishness_ , like today. 

It had all started out perfectly normal, if tiresome. A birthday party for Phillip’s nephew. Thomas hadn’t particularly felt enthusiastic about the occasion (his ideal Saturday afternoon consisted of reading, maybe reorganizing the study), but Wendy had insisted, and Thomas liked Wendy, because she was the most sensible Altman by far. As for children, they were... tolerable. At least the well-behaved, inquisitive ones who knew how to handle toys with care.

To say that he wasn't fond of banal chit-chat would have been an understatement, but surviving a few hours of it hadn’t seemed a too daunting task. At first. Then he had learnt that Wendy and her fellow mums were planning a themed party. A _woodland creatures_ themed party. With costumes. Not just for the toddlers, but the adults as well. 

Americans really were something else.

"I've promised my sister we'd drop by,” Phillip had said last week, but he’d had a look about him that Thomas was gradually becoming an expert at identifying, a glint in his eyes that meant he was up to no good. 

For days, Thomas had dreaded being ambushed with some embarrassing costume idea. When Phillip checked in two days before the party, he was already half-prepared to veto everything. Shockingly enough, Phillip’s concept seemed harmless at first. Headbands, with attached animal ears. One pair he was already sporting atop his head when Thomas switched the camera on for their call: it was made of shaggy grey fur, in the shape of the perky, upright ears of a wolf. The other one, however--

“Oh, _please_ ,” Thomas said.

On the other side of their Facetime connection, Phillip held up a hand. “Babe. I know you’re not a fan of fluffy creatures. But look, these are kinda cute, no?” He wiggled the pair of long, white bunny ears in front of the camera. They bobbed cheerfully, as if mocking Thomas.

Definitely suspicious.

“Are you _sure_ these were the only ones they had?

“I checked twice, I swear--"

Thomas leaned closer, narrowing his eyes at the screen. “All right. Then I’ll have the wolf ones.”

Phillip shook his head with a grin. “Ah-ah. These are mine. You'll be scaring the kids enough as it is if you keep scowling like that." He poked the screen with his index finger like he was bopping Thomas on the nose. "Besides, don’t you want to be my handsome bunny date?”

“Those words together make absolutely no sense!”

Phillip pouted.

Thomas never stood a chance.

As his sister’s favourite sibling, Phillip was allowed to get away with a lot - and he always, always milked it for all it was worth. No doubt he was hoping to cause a commotion among the suburban wives, waltzing in with his newest conquest. Said conquest not only being a man, but wearing _bunny ears_ to boot, like he had just escaped from the gay Playboy mansion.

Still, two could play this game, and Phillip wasn't the only one with tricks up his sleeve. Once they had hung up, Thomas sat down in front of his laptop and did a search to see what he could find to turn his look into something... more interesting. 

That had to wait until they were alone, however.

His lips twitched into a content smile. Shaking himself out from his reverie, he stepped back into the house, leaving the noisy commotion behind. 

Not that he could avoid attention in there either. To make matters worse, the family friends seemed to have developed a sudden interest in him and Phillip. There were only so many times Thomas could bite his tongue and say 'thank you' whenever someone told him his ears looked “adorable”. 

_Adorable_. These people had definitely never encountered actual rabbits.

Carefully skirting a gaggle of children running down the hall, he made his way to the kitchen. 

Phillip was chatting with a pair of women, one wearing bear ears and the other a honest-to-god unicorn onesie. He looked devastatingly attractive in black jeans and a tight T-shirt, fuzzy ears sticking out between his dark locks of hair. Effortlessly handsome, even with such a childish accessory. Thomas's own outfit felt ridiculous in comparison, even though he had chosen a pair of slim indigo jeans with a sky blue shirt that complemented both his hair and the white bunny ears nicely. The clothes were flawless. They still didn’t help him feel less self-conscious. 

"....turns out, he’s the next-door neighbor," Phillip was saying. “Oh, there you are, babe.” 

He put an arm around Thomas’s shoulder and pulled him snug against his side. Thomas fought the urge to roll his eyes, then tried not to blush as Phillip, unperturbed as ever, leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek. Hiding his smile behind the rim of his glass, he gave Phillip’s hip a light squeeze in return. Suddenly he found himself wishing they were alone, far away from prying eyes and nosy neighbors, in a place where he didn't have to share Phillip with the world. On a nice day like this, they could have taken a stroll to the pond behind the house… still a bit chilly for swimming this time of the year, but not for spending the afternoon on the shore, naked and nestled close on a soft quilt, sharing breath and heat until they were comfortably warm--- 

As his thoughts began to veer towards fantasies of a languid fuck in the grass, he shifted closer to the solid, large body next to him, slipping his free hand into the back pocket of Phillip's jeans. Phillip shot him a surprised glance and there was a warmth in his gaze that made Thomas's heart flutter.

The women, however, had more questions.

“Are you a friend of the family?”

"You two met in the neighborhood, then?”

”Actually,” Phillip said, turning his attention back to the ladies. “I did some maintenance work in his greenhouse.”

Thomas nearly choked on his drink. He managed to cover it up with a discreet cough. 

The women “ooh”-ed in unison.

“Let me tell you,” Phillip continued, unfazed. “It was in dire need of a good, thorough--”

“All right, darling,” Thomas said. “That’s enough.” 

The mum with the bear ears looked puzzled, but the unicorn was smirking entirely too knowingly. Thomas didn’t like it at all. “Please excuse us,” he said, with a smile that wasn’t entirely sincere. “We have to say hello to… people.”

And so they did, for another excruciating hour.

The party was still nowhere near winding down when they made a quiet exit - slipping out the door unnoticed, but not before Phillip nicked a bottle of champagne he had found in the fridge.

“I was promised alcohol when I said yes to this party,” he declared. “And there was none. Wendy was probably saving this for after the little monsters are gone, but tough shit. She will have to find other entertainment for tonight.”

Thomas couldn't agree more. “Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later they stumbled from an Uber, giddy with champagne and clutching at each other; their fuzzy ears and clothes still in place. Surprisingly. Thomas wasn't sure he could trust himself not to straddle Phillip's lap right there in the backseat if he so as much as touched him, public indecency be damned. But all Phillip did was tangle their fingers together and caress his palm with his thumb, subtle, and yet, absolutely enticing; and in the end it was Thomas, who slid a hand up his thigh in the dark of the taxi, until his fingers brushed over the outline of his cock. He pressed the heel of his palm against it and Phillip glanced at him with a heat in his eyes that sent his pulse racing. 

Alcohol and arousal buzzing through his veins, he pushed Phillip against the front door the moment it closed behind them and buried his face in his neck, inhaling the soft, arousing scent of his skin. It felt good to be able to finally touch him without having to exercise restraint, and Thomas reveled in it: he mapped Phillip’s firm pectorals, brushing over the flat of his nipples through his T-shirt before slipping his hands under the hem to run his fingertips along the ridge of his hip bones, the planes of his abdomen. Phillip shifted under the touch and Thomas nipped at the spot where his throat joined to his shoulder.

“Ow,” Phillip said with mock affront. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“That's for calling me 'snugglebunny' in front of your sister’s friends."

“I wasn’t lying. You are very snuggly, you kno--“ 

Thomas shut him up with a kiss.

Phillip let out a little pleased hum and slid his arms around his waist, pulling him tight against his body as he let Thomas claim his mouth. He tasted of champagne and pilfered rainbow cake, and Thomas drove his tongue deep, chasing the flavor. He didn’t let go until there was barely air left in his lungs, his lips clinging to the softness of Phillip’s for a second before breaking the kiss. 

Phillip’s eyes were heavy with lust, their usual mischievous sparkle gone and replaced by the unmistakable hungry look of a wolf who has just spotted his prey. His costume choice suddenly seemed incredibly apt. Thomas swallowed against the sudden tightness in his throat, anticipation rippling across his skin.

“Want you,” Phillip growled softly. Suddenly his hands were all over Thomas’s body, unbuttoning his shirt, tugging it free from his jeans, slipping underneath the fabric to caress his naked back. The touch sent little shivers racing over Thomas’s skin, but even more thrilling were the words: “Couldn’t keep my eyes off you all afternoon.”

“I could say the same,” he admitted, lifting a hand to trace the line of Phillip’s jaw. The prickle of his goatee sent a pleasant tingle through his fingertips, and he gave Phillip’s chin a gentle scratch before taking hold of it to bring their mouths closer again. “You make a very fetching wolf.” 

“Currently I am also a very horny wolf.”

"Is that right. What are we going to do about that?"

Phillip’s tongue flicked along his lower lip. “I have a few ideas," he murmured. "They all start with you getting undressed, babe. You can leave the ears on.”

“Oh, I will,” Thomas replied, allowing himself a quick little grin before disentangling himself from Phillip’s arms. “And maybe I could change into something else?" Taking Phillip by the hand, he pulled him into the living room, steering him in the direction of the couch. "Sit. I’ll be back in a moment.”

He was yanked back for another kiss, Phillip giving his arse a firm squeeze. “Don’t be long.”

“Don’t be impatient.” He nipped sharply at his lower lip in return. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

Phillip grabbed the forgotten bottle of champagne from the hallway table and flung himself onto the couch, crossing an ankle over his knee and raising both eyebrows at Thomas. Go ahead, surprise me, his expression said, but he didn’t protest further when Thomas slipped into the adjoining study and shut the door. 

He knew that whenever Thomas planned something, it was well worth the wait. Had learnt it quite early on, in fact.

Phillip first discovering a pair of sheer lace knickers under his jeans - purely by accident, of course - had sure been a game changer; Thomas reminisced as he stripped out of his clothes. They had been barely involved a month then. The trousers might have been an old gardening pair, but the lingerie was Agent Provocateur, and Phillip was allowed to kneel and lick his cock through delicate purple lace for exactly two minutes before Thomas told him sternly to take the underwear off, and take it off _gently_.

That ended with him bent over the couch, groaning through the knickers stuffed into his mouth as Phillip pounded him from behind, and there was nothing gentle about that. They both came fast and hard, their orgasm leaving them shaking, and Thomas could tell that Phillip had been caught off guard by the intensity of their need just as much as he himself. It led to a lengthy conversation about preferences and limits, and they had been experimenting more and more since.

Thomas smiled softly as he made the final adjustments to his attire. _What was that again about acting unlike himself?_

He couldn’t even remember the last time he had allowed himself to freely indulge his tendencies. 

Or had been this uninhibited when it came to sex. 

With Phillip, there was no need to hold back or pretend. Maybe, it was just plain impossible. An undisguised sexual energy crackled between them, sparked to life with the first touch of his hand on Thomas’s skin. It was a high that only Phillip had ever made him feel, and despite him being prepared for it to fade after the first few weeks - as overly passionate trysts were wont to do in his opinion - it never did. If anything, that spark grew brighter, with every touch, every kiss that followed. 

Casting a final glance into the study mirror, he stepped back out into the living room, confident that he would make an impression, because he did every time. 

Thomas McGregor’s outfits were always perfectly crafted and flawlessly executed, whether he was wearing a three-piece Armani suit, or... well, whatever this flimsy number was; a jockstrap, or an open back panty, at any rate, more string than fabric. It was made entirely of sheer black lace, down to the delicate pouch in the front, with thin elastic rear straps and a ruffled trim at the waist.

And of course, the centerpiece of the ensemble, the white pom-pom tail clipped to the back, bobbing just above his tailbone.

Phillip was mid-swig from the champagne when Thomas appeared in the doorway. He froze and lowered the bottle slowly, his appreciative gaze lingering on Thomas's legs for a moment before coming to a rest on the tiny underwear.

This was the moment to turn around.

Phillip let out a low whistle. “Well, hello there, Jessica Rabbit."

Thomas shot him a look over his shoulder. "That's what you’re getting from this?”

“Dunno, first hot bunny-related thing that popped into my head? Fun fact," he added when Thomas turned back to face him again with a questioning look. "She played a significant part in my sexual awakening.” He frowned. “Wow. Mom would probably have something to say about _that_.”

“Could we please not mention your mother while I’m standing here half naked? And Jessica Rabbit was human.” Thomas jabbed his finger at the pair of bunny ears sitting atop his head. “No ears, or any other… vermin-like features, remember? Thankfully. Cartoon character or not, I don't think I could handle you having a thing for actual rabbits."

“She was also a redhead,” Phillip mused, now regarding him with a contemplative eye. “You would look nice with red hair.”

“ _Pfft_ ,” said Thomas, with feeling. “Don’t be ridiculous.” Redheads were tawdry, fickle beasts and he would not be associated with them. Having no living next of kin, he sometimes wondered what secrets might lurk in his extended family tree. Finding out about one estranged uncle was big enough of a shock. God forbid some strange ginger relatives turned up. 

Phillip grinned at him. “Oh, come on,” he said when Thomas scrunched up his nose. “You know you’re perfect the way you are.”

And there was no arguing with that. _Curse this man for always knowing the right thing to say_. 

“Come here, baby.”

So Thomas went. Phillip rose from the couch and enveloped him in his arms, surrounding him with that soothing, wonderful warmth of his, and Thomas sought his mouth for a kiss that turned heated the very second their lips touched. 

Large hands smoothed down his naked back, gave his pom-pom tail a pat before curving away to cup his arse. Not so gently, either. There was an intoxicating urgency in the way Phillip pulled him against his body and Thomas moaned into the kiss as he was almost lifted off his feet. A hard bulge pressed against his thigh, Phillip letting him feel every inch of his erect cock through the fabric of his jeans. And well, there were a lot of inches to be felt.

“I can’t believe how fucking hot you look,” Phillip murmured against his lips, hands kneading the flesh of Thomas's arse. “I just want to eat you up.”

“Oh, please, Mister Wolf.” Thomas widened his eyes in mock fear. He was quickly getting fond of this game. ”Don’t eat me. I'll do anything you like.”

He found himself being spun around, pulled back against the solid body behind him, Phillip wrapping an arm around his chest.

"Anything, huh," he said against the outer arch of Thomas’s ear, the tone of his voice a sharp reminder why allowing him free rein was usually a bad idea. “Okay. Guest bedroom. Now.”

That almost managed to sober Thomas up. "What? I’ve just changed the sheets in there!“

“Oh? In that case, we can stop.” Those plush lips wandered lower, placing open-mouthed kisses along his neck. Fingers ghosting along his chest to seek his nipples, rubbing circles on them until they pebbled into aching points. And there it was again, the tantalizing press of that magnificent cock against the cleft of his naked arse. “And here I was thinking you want this. Because I am ready to give it to you, so hard you forget your name---”

Thomas made an undignified little sound in his throat.

“Do you want to stop, Mister Rabbit?” More kisses followed, soft and warm along his jawline, on the shell of his ear. One of Phillip's hands dipped down to stroke his hardening cock through the jockstrap, with a teasing-light caress that nevertheless held the promise of more.

Thomas closed his eyes. He was frozen in place, couldn't even move, couldn't do anything but shiver under the persistent touch of Phillip’s fingers and mouth. 

“No,” he whispered.

“All right. Then get moving.” Phillip released him with a pat on his arse and Thomas took an unsteady step in the direction of the staircase, hoping he would manage not to stumble. He could feel Phillip’s gaze zoning in on his exposed buttocks as he made his way up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Heat prickling his skin, he put a little swing in his step. He knew Phillip was getting a good look at the picture he presented - the thin lines of the waistband of his underwear and the rear straps framing his arse perfectly, the lace trim and the fluffy white tail completing the effect. 

The flight of stairs had never seemed so long. 

Shivers of excitement racing up his spine, he pushed the guest bedroom door open. It was pleasantly cool inside. Golden afternoon light streamed through the window blinds, casting shadows across the neatly made four-poster bed in the middle of the room. He took a step towards it, resigned to the fact that the fresh sheets would be ruined no matter what, when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“No.” Phillip wrapped his arms around his middle from behind, hugging him close for an all-too-brief moment before maneuvering him away from the bed. Heart beating faster, Thomas allowed himself to be turned around. A broad palm pushed between his shoulder blades, making him lean against the wall, the palms of his hands flat on the surface. 

“Stay like this,” Phillip said. “Let me get your toy box."

Molten heat pooled in the pit of Thomas's stomach. The box was part of their agreement. Once they took it out, anything was fair game as far as the contents were concerned. Selecting the toys was just as much fun as using them, and the element of surprise made it all the more exciting.

Silence fell across the room as Phillip stepped out to retrieve the box from Thomas's bedroom, leaving him with only the thumping of his heart and his thoughts for company. Which item would he pick tonight? Would he let Thomas suck him off while Thomas grinded himself down onto his favorite plug buried inside him? Or maybe he was in the mood for the prostate massager with the remote control, it's been a while since they had played with that---

Eventually after what seemed like an eternity, he heard the door creak open, and close with a click. He shifted on his feet, trying to sneak a glance over his shoulder.

“No peeking,” Phillip tutted. 

Thomas dropped his head with a sigh. Closing his eyes, he focused on the sounds of Phillip moving about the room, the rustle of fabric, a quiet shuffling noise.

Then the soft creak of the floor right behind him.

His breath caught in his throat as Phillip’s hand slid up the back of his thigh. Long fingers traced the line of the rear strap of his underwear, grazing the sensitive spot just below the crease of his buttock, the touch like electricity over his skin. Phillip pressed close to kiss the nape of his neck and Thomas’s self-control almost slipped as warm, bare skin slid against his own for a moment - Phillip had taken off his T-shirt. 

The need to feel his body against his was almost overpowering, but he wasn’t allowed that, not yet; all he could do was shift his legs apart obediently as a finger slipped between them. It probed at his tightly furled hole for a second before trailing up the cleft of his arse, Phillip letting out an intrigued hum at the feel of freshly waxed skin under his fingertip. 

“Like it?" He couldn't help but feel a little smug.

“Mhm. You’re gorgeous as always, babe.” The feather-light caress disappeared and Phillip gave him a playful flick on his bunny tail. "Push your ass out a bit." 

Thomas flattened his palms against the wall and shuffled his legs back and further apart. A hand smoothed along his spine, ghosting over it slowly, as if wanting to appreciate every ridge, every inch of bare skin. Pressed down onto the base of it, making him hollow his back and offer his arse.

“That's it,” Phillip said, voice low. “God, you look incredible.”

Thomas bit his lip. With his back arched and legs spread wide, there was no way he could hide his blatant arousal. His balls and cock hung heavy between his legs, almost fully exposed, if not for the flimsy pouch of his jockstrap. 

Phillip pulled back, and in the next moment, Thomas felt a smooth, flat object glide over his backside. 

The gasp that escaped him was one of both surprise and excitement. It wasn’t difficult to guess the nature of the toy. A recent addition to his collection. Nothing could surpass the sensation of Phillip's broad hand marking his flesh, but he was ready to give things... just a bit of an edge. He held his breath in anticipation of the pleasure mixed with pain he was about to be subjected to, heart pounding in his chest. His cock was filling out, twitching up against his stomach.

The wide, flat end of the paddle came to a rest on his left arsecheek. 

He braced himself for the first hit, but nothing could have prepared him for the sudden loud smack of wood on skin, that first, sharp sting across his bottom. 

“Okay?” Phillip asked softly. Checking in. Reminding him: they could stop anytime if it became too much.

“Yes,” Thomas said, somewhat surprised by the needy quiver in his voice. “Continue. Please.”

The paddle slid over his skin again, this time tracing the curve of his right buttock.

"Your little ass looks fucking delicious like this," Philip said from behind him, the rough timbre of his voice making Thomas shiver. “And it's going to look even nicer with a shade of red.” Another crack echoed through the room as the paddle was brought down again, on the yet unmarked skin of his right cheek and Thomas yelped, the sound coming from his mouth involuntarily.

“There,” Phillip said. “Now that's a cute matching blush.”

Thomas felt the tips of his ears burn. He opened his mouth for a comeback or a curse, but all that came out was a squeak as Phillip swatted his arse three times in quick succession. 

Oh, this was entirely different from a spanking by hand. Heat blossomed across his skin, quickly turning into a sting, radiating from his arse all the way down his thighs. Phillip smacked the left, then the right cheek again, hard, and Thomas clenched his teeth against the building burn, his breathing speeding up.

Now Phillip paused several times between blows, letting the pain sink in, but also allowing him room to breathe. He caressed the throbbing marks, his palm rubbing slow circles over the burning heat of Thomas's buttocks. "Gorgeous," he murmured and Thomas was elated to hear the rough, breathy quality of his voice. "So pretty, baby." Then he started again, concentrating several slaps in the same spot before moving to another, drawing grunts of pain and pleasure from Thomas.

Phillip was aware of his limits, but he was a strong man, and he wasn’t holding back. The loud, snapping blows came down with precision and force, lacing flame across the meagre swell of his arse, and Thomas bucked his hips, twisting against the pain.

A heavy hand on his hip steadied him, making him arch his back again. “Shh,” Phillip said gently. “You’re doing so well.” The back of his cool hand stroked over Thomas's burning bottom and Thomas strained back against the soothing touch with a whine. “I love how sensitive you are. Your little butt is getting red all over. Ready for more?”

“I---”

 _Smack_.

“Oh, God---”

 _Smack._ “Yes?”

“Yes, _yes_ , oh, please-- Don't stop---”

The paddle snapped at his thighs this time, each sharp pelt concentrated on where they met his buttocks, and by the third, he was whimpering. His cock jerked with every slap, trapped tight against his belly by decadent lace, and he realized that he had a full erection, even without being touched. His skin was on fire. He felt his muscles quiver, the cheeks of his arse clenching with every merciless stroke of the paddle and Thomas threw his head back in gasping ecstasy, back arching, eyes falling shut at the feeling of the blows landing on his now-tender skin.

“Fuck, yes,” Phillip growled. “Take it.”

The next blow landed on the center of his arsecheeks, forcing a cry from his lips. The sharp tingling vibrated through his skin, spreading from his hole all the way to his balls. It burned. It was humiliating. It was delicious. His rim twitched, clenching around nothing, and Thomas was ready to beg, for a plug or even just a finger, to fill the aching emptiness. His legs almost buckled as a large hand slid between them to cup his balls and he let out a grateful moan, rocking his arse back. The touch disappeared instantly. The paddle came down once more, on the exact same spot as before and Thomas keened in frustration, fingers scrabbling at the wall.

There was a thump behind him as he paddle hit the floor, and in the blink of an eye, Thomas found himself flattened against the wall, breath almost knocked out of him as Phillip’s bulk pressed against his back. He grabbed the stinging flesh of his arse with one hand and squeezed, breath hot and heavy in Thomas’s ear. “Will you be a good little bunny for me?” 

“I will,” Thomas nodded vehemently, feeling his rabbit ears bobb in agreement. His arse throbbed. His skin was tingling all over and he didn't have to look to know that his pale buttocks were probably flushed an embarrassing shade of red. The thought of mouthing off was tempting, though. He wasn’t opposed to a drawn-out spanking session; they could always discard the paddle, have Phillip put him over his knee and use his hand instead, but no way he would survive that without coming in his jockstrap. And Thomas was promised a nice, hard fuck. He _deserved_ a nice, hard fuck. “I’ll be good."

“Show me.”

The words have barely left Phillip's mouth when he was already sinking to his knees, hands coming up to work Phillip’s fly loose, relishing the pang of arousal that rocketed through him as he drew out his cock. He allowed himself a few moments to admire the shape and size of it. He would never get enough of this, he thought, the way the thick shaft rose up and filled out under the palm of his hand, twitching when he nuzzled his cheek against it. The way his own cock responded, the throb between his legs intensifying as Phillip’s hand curled around his jaw, thumb tracing the line of Thomas’s lower lip. And then. That first, salty taste of silky-soft skin.

"Slowly," Phillip said, as Thomas’s lips closed around him. "Let me see you savor it."

He ran his fingers along one of the rabbit ears, stroking it up and down.

Thomas raised his eyes obediently. Phillip was weak for eye contact during a blowjob: but what he liked even more was watching Thomas struggle to maintain it. Swallowing such an extraordinary cock did require a certain amount of concentration, and sure enough, Thomas felt his lashes flutter closed as the thick head slid deeper, pressing against the back of his throat. Breathing through his nose, he fought the involuntary reaction and forced his eyes open again.

Phillip moaned above him, the lustful, guttural sound sending a jolt down Thomas’s spine. Hearing Phillip being vocal during sex was like a sweet head rush. Every little sigh and groan felt like praise, a testament to how good, how skilled Thomas was at his task, and the thought of being appreciated this way made his chest swell with affection and pride. 

To be able to command Phillip’s full attention was intoxicating. It always brought back the memory of their first encounter, Phillip’s entire focus shifting to him in that fascinating, heart-stopping second before he leaned in to kiss Thomas for the first time.

In that moment, he had felt admired. Like a rare artifact, worthy of curiosity. Desired, like he had never been desired before.

The same kind of elation filled him now as Phillip’s fingers slipped into his hair, his grip tightening ever so slightly as Thomas took him deeper into his mouth. He slid his hands up those muscular thighs, reveling in the shudder that ran through them.

He chased this thrill every time they fucked, tried to outdo himself with each outfit, with each new addition to his toy box, hoping that Phillip would be enamored by the sight he presented. This was all for him: Thomas on his knees in luxurious underwear, well-spanked and eager, fully hard just from having a cock in his mouth. It was easy to lose himself in the scent, the taste, the heavy, reassuring weight of Phillip’s hand, curled around the back of his neck; gentle, yet firm at the same time. Basking in the feel of Phillip’s gaze on him, he began to suckle harder, bunny ears bobbing atop his head, soft, wanton moans arising in his throat as he worked Phillip’s cock with his lips and tongue. 

Miraculously, he only gagged once. A personal record. 

He was still gasping for air when Phillip pulled him to his feet and into a bruising kiss.

“ _Shit_ ,” he murmured when they parted, caressing Thomas’s face, wiping the excess drool from his chin with his thumb. “You’re killing me, babe.”

“You wanted me to work for it,” Thomas said, breathless. “And you know I always do a thorough job.”

Phillip huffed out a soft laugh and gave him another kiss on the lips. "You deserve a reward for that. What do you think?”

God, yes, Thomas wanted that reward. Possibly right here, standing up against the wall. Or in the bed, or bent over the coffee table. He didn’t care which. 

Phillip took him by the shoulder, spun him back around, and he found himself face to face with his own surprised reflection. 

_Right_. 

The guest bedroom had a full-length standing mirror. It was now placed on the opposite side of the bed, Phillip must have moved it while Thomas was getting acquainted with the wallpaper.

“Get on the bed," Phillip murmured into his ear. "Hands and knees.”

Thomas walked to the four poster bed and climbed onto it, lowering himself onto his chest. Cool silk grazed his nipples, turning them into taut peaks, the soft touch of the sheets a welcome sensation against his overheated skin. He spared a thought for the quilted eggshell bedspread they were about to ruin, but he couldn't ruminate further, because Phillip was coming to stand by the bed - now without any clothes on, he realized - his palm stroking along Thomas's back. 

“Spread your legs, baby. Ass up, that's it. Let me see that cute little tail."

Thomas stuffed a pillow under his head and laid his cheek against it, hitching his hips higher. Without the distraction of Phillip's cock filling his mouth, he once again became aware of the burning, radiating throb of his buttocks, the tightness in the seat of his balls that only increased further as Phillip’s hands slid over his body; kneading the flesh of his aching arse, reaching between his legs to stroke his cock through his underwear. 

Thomas shuddered, his hips jerking. He rubbed himself against Phillip’s hand with an impatient whine.

“Beautiful,” Phillip said. His hand returned to Thomas’s hip. He pulled on the strap encircling his thigh, snapped it back against his skin. Flicked his finger across the pom-pom tail again. “You’ll keep this on for me, yes?”

Thomas's stomach did a little flip. He had chosen the jockstrap with practicality in mind, but the reality of the situation still made him heady. He was about to be fucked in the most debauched getup he’d ever worn, and by the looks of it, he would get to witness it in full detail.

Phillip dropped to his knees on the floor behind him and Thomas almost jumped at the damp puff of his breath on the back of his thigh. 

“Sorry, snugglebunny,” Phillip said, then laughed as Thomas groaned in exasperation. “I’ve promised not to eat you. But I think I won’t be able to resist after all.”

A finger pulled the scrap of fabric covering him aside and Thomas felt his knees go weak as a hot tongue swept across his taint in one long, wet stripe. He shifted his knees further apart, offering himself without thinking. Phillip let out a low, satisfied hum, gripped his flesh with both hands and began to explore him with his mouth, from his cleft all the way to his tailbone, sliding his slippery tongue all over him, as slow and loving as if he hadn’t just given his arse a rough paddling a few minutes ago.

And then, oh-- _oh_ \-- he was kissing Thomas there, right there, suckling, licking at his furl, his mouth so incredibly wet and hot. Tears sprung into Thomas’s eyes, threatening to spill. A spanking couldn’t make him cry, but this, this soft, slick heat, the rasp of that velvety goatee against his most sensitive places, and more than anything, the gentle attention Phillip was lavishing on his sore arse was taking him apart piece by piece.

He was so good. Entirely _too_ good. A shining example of a fuckboy. As compatible as they were in bed, Thomas couldn’t help but wonder how many happily willing subjects Phillip had practiced on, and whether he himself, was soon meant to be history. Sure, Phillip had been nothing but gentle and affectionate towards him, but so was he with everybody else, and who was Thomas kidding, really. It was only a matter of time before he ended up as one of those pathetic fools who constantly badmouth their ex, when in reality they just miss the best fuck - oh, why deny it: the best _relationship_ \- they’d ever had.

Well. At least he could have his arse eaten with professional precision a few more times before that happened.

He buried his face into the pillow and let himself be claimed by Phillip's clever mouth, gave himself up to the waves of pleasure washing over him. Phillip was working him with his tongue now, sliding it in and out of his softening hole, the coarse end of his beard rubbing against Thomas’s taint over and over with the rhythmical motions of his jaw. 

Thomas sobbed into the pillow, fingers curling into fists. 

Phillip released him in an instant. The mattress dipped as he sat down, leaning over Thomas, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Pressing soothing kisses against it in between murmurs - _shh, it's okay, we'll do this another way_ \- until his pulse returned to normal. 

Thomas turned his face to the side and huffed out a shaky breath, the roaring in his ears beginning to subside. Phillip straightened with a final caress to his back, then there was a rustle as he pulled back slightly to reach for the toy box, popping the lid open.

“Too bad we don’t have a carrot shaped dildo,” he said, a hint of amusement in his voice, and Thomas couldn't hold back a soft laugh at that, his earlier tension dissipating.

“That’s dreadfully tacky,” he said, because he loved roleplay, but he put his foot down about ridiculous roleplay. There was a fine line between filthy and juvenile, and Phillip sometimes needed to be reminded where that line was. “No carrots in my arse.”

Phillip chuckled. “I hear you. How about the glass one?" There was a soft clink, then the exhale of his breath as he blew on the toy to warm it. “Beaded, about seven inches? I know you like this one,” he added huskily. “Don’t know why you bother with anything under eight, though.”

Thomas didn’t know either. His collection definitely had to be upgraded after meeting Phillip. 

Nevertheless, he was fond of this particular item. Made of heavy glass, the dildo had a sleek, elegant design, with rows of pronounced bulbs and a soft curve, perfect for prostate stimulation and delivering the sort of intense pleasure he favored.

Cool lube drizzled down the cleft of his arse and he groaned softly as the dildo slid slickly across his hole, moving slowly up and down. Teasing. 

“You’ve been so good for me,” Phillip continued, now circling Thomas’s rim with the toy, “Keep it up, and this wolf might just fuck your little—“

“No rabbit hole jokes either,” Thomas said in warning, but his voice was lost in a moan as the fat tip of the dildo breached him. His softened furl gave with just the smallest amount of pressure, his muscles clamping down on the shaft immediately and Thomas groaned in relief.

“Okay,” Phillip said nonchalantly. He pressed the dildo forward, eased it in until the third bulb, then began to work it back and forth slowly, making the ridges drag along Thomas's rim. “I promise. No more jokes.” 

“Nnh.”

“Hm? What's that? Something else not to your liking?” The toy pushed into him again and this time, it didn’t let up. It slid deeper and deeper into his arse, all the way in, the beads opening him up in a delicious stretch, one by one, then making him clench as they slipped past his sensitive rim. 

“Oh, God,” he moaned. “No. I-- Uh.” He could hear a shrill edge creeping into his voice. “Please—“

“Begging already? We’ve barely started.”

“Barely started?!” And that was definitely a squeak. “You’ve been a bloody tease this whole evening!”

“Can you blame me, baby?” Phillip’s voice was like molten honey. He began to slide the dildo in and out and Thomas’s knees almost buckled under him. “You look so fucking good. I love watching you. Hear you moan for me." His other hand stroked over Thomas's hair, smoothing it back from his sweaty forehead. "See you come for me." 

The smooth, rounded head of the toy slid against his prostate and the jolt of pleasure made Thomas want to scream. He inhaled sharply as the tantalizing pressure let up for a moment, only to return in the next second, setting off sparks behind his eyelids, even more brilliant than before. Phillip began to fuck him with the toy in earnest and Thomas bit down on the pillow as the rippled shaft pounded in and out of him, sliding across his sweet spot with engineered precision, again and again, until his thighs were shaking.

" _Enough_ ," he grit out. "I don't want to--- Not yet---"

A hand smacked his burning arse, sending fresh heat radiating across his skin. "What do you want?"

"You--- please, fuck, Phillip---!“ He let out a sharp cry as the dildo was pulled free of his hole in one swift motion. His cock twitched against his belly, his balls tightening as his body courted orgasm for a second. Precome flowed from his slit, soaking the delicate lace of his underwear. 

“Come here,” Phillip growled, pulling back and rising to his feet. “I can’t wait anymore---”

The next few seconds whizzed by in a blur. The sound of the condom wrapper tearing open barely impinged on his heated senses, and then Phillip was dragging him to the edge of the bed by the hips until his feet were hanging off of it, nudging his thighs apart, and positioning himself between them.

“Yes,” Thomas said, dizzy with delight. “Come on.” He pushed up onto his hands and rocked his arse back into Phillip’s grip. Strong hands slid under his buttocks to grab his cheeks, spreading them wide open, and then there was Phillip's cock, pushing into him, impaling him in one long, relentless stroke--- 

Thomas let out a gasp that sounded more like a squeal.

After all the teasing, feeling his hole stretch around that thick shaft was heaven. No toy, no matter how big or clever, could compare to the sensation of having Phillip inside him, deep, full, just this side of too much. Perfect, even with the condom separating them. 

“What a great big cock you have, Mister Wolf--"

"The better to fuck you with, sweetheart--” 

And they definitely had their fairy tales mixed up there, not that Thomas had the brain capacity to care about that right now, not when Phillip was setting a gentle rhythm in and out, rocking his hips back and forth in increasingly steady movements that pushed him inside Thomas a little farther each time. Having his feet planted firmly on the floor gave him complete control over the angle and pace of his thrusts, and Thomas was moaning shamelessly in a heartbeat, voice rising higher and higher.

“Fuck, baby,” Phillip panted, hips moving faster. “So good. That’s it, let me hear you."

Thomas groaned, voice rough with lust. His knees slid on the sheets, hands scrambling for purchase on the bedspread as Phillip fucked into him, squeezing his still-smarting arse so hard, Thomas was certain his fingers would leave marks on his already reddened skin.

Before long his hands slid around his waist to settle in the crease of his thighs, pulling him upright and back onto his cock, until he was fully seated. Thomas reached up, arching, clasping a hand around the back of Phillip’s neck, their naked skin pressed together at last. 

They locked eyes in the mirror. They sure made a lovely sight, he thought, him on his knees with his thighs spread, a flush across his chest and his nipples peaked, his black jockstrap a lovely contrast to the white bunny ears. Phillip’s massive frame behind him, perspiration glistening on his shoulders, his lips red and his dark locks in disarray, the wolf ears slightly askew atop his head.

A perfect picture of debauchery.

Phillip held his gaze in the mirror and continued to pump in and out of his arse in shallow little thrusts. “Look at you,” he whispered, breath grazing the shell of Thomas’s ear. “So fucking hot, babe. My sexy little bunny.”

It was filthy. It was utterly depraved. He has never been more turned on.

A hand tugged his underwear down, just a fraction, letting the wet head of his cock poke out. Phillip rubbed circles on it with his thumb and more precome leaked from the slit, dribbling between his fingers onto the pristine bedspread. “Oh,” Phillip said softly. “You’ve made a mess. Such a dirty boy.”

Heat flushed over Thomas, sudden, searing, tightening his muscles. And this time, anger wasn't the source of it.

That he could respond to this kind of implication with anything else than rage, was almost impossible to fathom. If anyone had even insinuated that he wasn’t the most perfect, immaculate looking, most _well put-together_ person in the room... Even now, he should have felt scandalized. Disgusted. His reaction should have been nothing like _this_ , this exhilarating, warm sensation coming over his body - embers in the pit of his stomach and electric sparks shooting up his spine, and his heart pounding in his chest. 

His reflection looked back at him. This Thomas was still familiar, but at the same time, someone he had never seen before. Someone else entirely. Feverish, disheveled. Positively whorish. 

Phillip’s lips brushed the sensitive spot just below his ear, his eyes boring into his in the mirror. “Say it.” 

“Oh dear God,” Thomas whispered. He couldn’t look away. “I’m—-“ his entire being vibrated with fine tremors, his insides clenching with the thrill, the depravity of it all. “I… I am-- a dirty boy--”

His cock jerked the moment the words left his mouth. He felt like he would come any second, just from the admission and Phillip’s biting kisses on his neck.

“ _Yes_ ,” Phillip murmured hotly. “You are. Acting all prim and proper. But I know what makes you lose your mind. A big dick in your sweet little hole, just like this...there, yes, feel it?” His other hand slid between Thomas's legs, fingers probing behind his balls to trace his stretched-open rim, making him whimper. ”You are so sensitive here. You need to be filled, need to be fucked. That's what gets you real hard." The fingers rubbing the head of his cock squeezed, and kept squeezing, until a fat drop of precome bubbled from the slit. Phillip lifted his hand to smear the moisture across his mouth and Thomas lapped at his slick fingers, moaning as he tasted himself. “You love it, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” He twisted in Phillip’s arms and gave himself over, tipping his head back to catch his lips. “I love it.”

And then they were breathing in sync, their chests rising and falling with the same rhythm. Phillip wrapped an arm around his middle and held him close, fingers caressing Thomas’s chin as they kissed, their hips slowing for a moment.

“Good?” 

“Yes--”

And it was. So much more than good. This was all he could ask for. To share this high with someone who knew both his body and now also his fantasies so well. He felt like he was floating, half out of his mind with lust. Nothing mattered but Phillip’s solid weight behind him, his strong arms holding him tight, that incredible cock stretching him to the limit---

Soon Phillip let him lower himself onto his stomach again, nudged him forward on the mattress so he could kneel behind him, before sliding into him again, in the most wonderful angle, deep, so deep, all the way in. His fingers toyed with the pom-pom tail briefly before he slid his palms lower to mold his arse, smoothing down along the curve of it, his grip tightening as Thomas pushed back against him eagerly. His hips snapped without warning, the thrust powerful enough to rock Thomas's body forward on the bed.

He braced himself on his forearms with a moan, fingers digging into the bedspread. Phillip's hand slid up the back of his neck, into his hair to pull his head back, until the mirror was in direct line of his sight. He began to fuck him faster, harder, and Thomas couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight of himself: entirely indecent; his body slick with sweat, arse and thighs bright red, bunny tail bobbing and ears bouncing with every rough thrust.

Phillip gripped his hips tight and drove into him, with short, punishing thrusts that left Thomas breathless. He felt himself go slack as Phillip's cock dragged over just the right spot, all the strength leaving his limbs until there was nothing left but a throbbing, steadily building pressure just below his balls---

“Oh,” he moaned, fingers flexing against the bedspread, “there-- right there, so good, so _good_ —“

He half-expected another quip - possibly about the mating habits of rabbits - but all he heard was a growling groan, as Phillip stilled above him, still buried deep inside. Thomas felt the quiver in his thighs where they were pressed against his, heard his breathing grow ragged. Phillip usually let him come first, or rather, _made_ him come first. A ploy to get him even more addicted, he had thought in the beginning, before he saw the way Phillip looked at him when Thomas was seconds from orgasm. Enthralled, eyes wide with lust, as if nothing could be more arousing than seeing him in the throes of pleasure.

But now---

“Thomas... baby---” Phillip breathed. “I can’t---” The rawness in his voice made Thomas forget all about his earlier paranoia, any past or future rivals. The only thing more exhilarating than being fucked full, dominated completely by this gorgeous beast of a man was seeing him fall apart because of him.

The ecstasy of it sent a tremor through his very core. He was lost, utterly lost, he knew it with bone-deep certainty. Had known it for months now, that he was his, only his, _his_ \---

“Yes,” he moaned, “It’s okay, darling, I got you--”

The sudden press of Phillip’s weight against him brought forth another moan. Folding himself over Thomas, he braced himself on his elbows on the bed, lowering his mouth to his shoulder as he began to move again, slow at first, then faster and faster, his thrusts becoming erratic as he neared release. Thomas lifted his gaze to the mirror once more. Phillip’s face was hidden by the dark mane of his hair, but what he could see was just as lovely: the muscles in his powerful shoulders rippling as he came with a final, desperate thrust, and his own lustful expression: eyes half-closed in bliss, bruised-pink lips parted, taking Phillip’s cock to the hilt and loving every second of it.

He was still riding this near-orgasmic high when Phillip pulled out, flipping him onto his back and quickly tying the condom off before practically falling on top of him. He extracted Thomas from his strappy underwear with practiced skill, sliding it down his legs and tossing it away, leaving him fully naked and still wanting. His cock finally sprung free and it felt so good to touch it, to stroke it slowly while Phillip pressed breathless, shivering kisses along the inside of his thigh.

Phillip kissed the curve of his belly and rested his forehead against it for a moment, huffling, his muscles still trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. ”Holy shit. That was amazing", he murmured against Thomas's clammy skin. "You are amazing. Let me make you feel good.” 

More kisses landed on Thomas’s stomach, closer and closer to his aching cock and he sank back against the pillows with a pleased little moan, legs falling open to allow Phillip to nestle between them. His body was still receptive, his hole fucked-open and wet, yielding instantly when Phillip slid a finger inside. He was still floating in that wonderful, dream-like state, but now his arousal was imbued with the need for release, intensifying tenfold when plush lips wrapped around the head of his cock. His shoulders arched off the bed with a cry, Phillip's name on his lips.

Phillip let out a hungry moan and let his mouth slide all the way down around him. His free hand came up to grab Thomas’s thigh, holding him steady as he fingered and sucked him off simultaneously, driving him towards orgasm with determination.

Thomas reached down to caress the wolf ears. The fuzz of them was pleasantly soft to the touch, but not as soft as Phillip's silky-dark locks of hair, curling around his fingers as his hands fisted into it to drag his mouth up the length of his cock, captivated by the sight of those full lips stretching around it.

With a quiet moan, Phillip pulled back to catch his breath. He nuzzled the underside of Thomas’s cock, then moved up to mouth the flushed head, licking a few slow, long rings around it before suckling on it hard, and Thomas nearly came off the bed, his hips bucking. It was perfection, the slick slide of Phillip’s tongue, the look in his eyes, holding Thomas’s gaze as he curled his finger against that sensitized spot inside him, stroking over it again and again--

“Oh,” Thomas gasped, hand flying to his cock, already too late. “Oh, I’m---”

“Yes,” Phillip growled. “Fuck, yes.” The first explosive spurt caught him across the cheek, but he didn’t pull away, not even when more come streaked his face. He drew back just enough so Thomas could wrap a trembling hand around his cock and stroke himself through his orgasm, hitching moans escaping him at the sight of his come landing on Phillip's lips and tongue.

He almost didn't realize how much he needed the the reassuring weight of Phillip's arms around him until Phillip rolled away for a brief moment to reach for a tissue and wipe his face, leaving Thomas shivering and panting. But that terrible emptiness only lasted for a second, and he was being gathered close with a strong arm around his waist, Phillip squeezing tight to him, pressing his nose into the crook of Thomas’s neck. Anchoring him, but also seeking him in the bliss of the aftermath. 

Gently, Thomas reached out to take the wolf ears off his head, then divested himself of his own headband as well, setting them both aside. Now he was free to bury his face in Phillip's soft-smelling hair, stroke his back until both their heartbeats quieted, until the heat of his skin cooled under his fingertips. 

Phillip pulled back a little, searching his eyes, hand dipping down to investigate the marks on his still-tender arse. Careful, inquiring. "Does it hurt?"

"Lucky I don't have to sit down tomorrow," Thomas said dryly. "But--" he added, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks, "I enjoyed it. Very much."

"Mhm," came the reply, Phillip's warm palm settling on his lower back. "And I very much enjoyed watching you. You were breathtaking." He nudged his nose against his cheek. "Thank you."

Thomas closed his eyes with a content smile and let their lips meet in a kiss.

* * *

It took a while before they found the strength to clean up. 

Afterwards, Phillip brought the last of the champagne and a jar of aloe gel to bed, along with a pack of cigarettes. The latter were promptly confiscated, much to his chagrin.

"Absolutely not," Thomas said, tossing the cigarettes onto the nightstand and swiping the bottle from Phillip's hands for good measure, taking a swig. "We've made a big enough mess of this room."

"You didn't seem to mind when I was making a mess of you," Phillip noted, prodding him to roll over onto his stomach. He began to apply the aloe to his reddened buttocks, spreading it with the palm of his hand, the cooling touch of the gel drawing a grateful sigh from Thomas's lips. "In fact, I remember you begging me for more, and I _complied_ , in case you have forgotten---"

"Oh, do shut up," Thomas sad loftily. "I still won't let you smoke in here."

He set the champagne bottle down next to the bed and stretched out on his stomach, eyes drifting shut as Phillip straddled his thighs and began to massage his back and shoulders, pausing now and then to lean in and press a kiss against the nape of his neck. Soon he was boneless and utterly relaxed, the sting in his buttocks fading to a distant throb.

When he has thoroughly kneaded Thomas everywhere, Phillip lay down next to him, head propped up on one hand, the other slowly running up and down Thomas's back, drawing languid circles onto his skin. “So what do you say? Do we keep the ears?”

"Looking for an opportunity to wear them again?"

“I mean, there is still Halloween."

"Hm. Promise me we'll skip the kids' parties next time, please."

That earned him a soft chuckle. "Adult parties it is, then."

Thomas nestled closer, draping an arm over Phillip's side, blinking up sleepily as Phillip pulled the covers over both of them. “I don’t know. Maybe we can switch things up,” he murmured, eyelids tugging down. "I'm sure I would make a convincing wolf."

He felt Phillip press a kiss to the crown on his head, lips twitching into a grin against it. "Oh, yeah? It's on, snugglebunny. I am looking forward to see what you come up with."


End file.
